Is this my true love
by Mei-lin06
Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it’s too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Story: 8:00! The alarm went off the same time as it always does, and as always he was already gone. Sakura groaned; pulled herself out of bed and into the shower. After that she threw on a pair of jeans and a baby blue halter top.**

**Dragging herself downstairs, she sat at the table to have breakfast just as she started to pour the Rice Krispies, the doorbell rang.**

"**Who could be here to visit this early" she grumbled making her way to the door. **

"**Hello Sakura" said a grinning Tomoyo "ready for the mall."**

"**Is the mall open this early?" asked a still sleepy Sakura.**

"**In my world the mall is always open come on we gotta find me a cutie like yours" said Tomoyo "By the way where is your hottie?"**

**Sakura didn't know the answer to this question he was on vacation from work for 2 months for their Wedding which was in 2 weeks and their honey moon in the Bahamas afterward. "I don't really know" Sakura answered "he leaves really early in the morning and comes home in the evenings..." she paused and looked down, "...drunk claiming to have been at his friend's house."**

"**Oh Sakura Im sorry" Tomoyo replied sounding truly sorry for her friend, we could find you a new hottie that's at home when he is supposed to be."**

**Sakura giggled glad to know her friend was there for her "No we are getting married in 2 weeks I can't just call of the wedding." Sakura said sorrowfully.**

"**Oh well can't blame me for trying come on lets go to Eriol's Syaoran is back in town" Tomoyo exclaimed.**

**Although Sakura knew the real reason they were going to Eriol's was so Tomoyo could flirt with and gush over him, Sakura humored her and followed her out the door. **

**On the drive to Eriol's Sakura could remember the way her a Syaoran would hang out although he never asked he never asked her to go to dinner Sakura always knew he liked her and wondered how he would take the news of her getting married. **

**Finally they came to the huge mansion like house that Eriol lived in alone Sakura thought of him as a little lucky seeming as how the only time he had to share the house was when Syaoran came to visit him. As it was Syaoran came to visit possibly once a year since he had moved to Japan he didn't visit the states very often and hardly kept in contact except for an occasional phone call on her birthday and on the holidays if she was lucky. **

**Tomoyo pulled up to the gates and buzzed Eriol on the intercom to let her in after 5 minutes of Eriol teasing Tomoyo he finally let her in. Sakura wondered why they didn't get together they acted as if they were dating anyway.**

**Authors note: So that's my totally boring first chapter its ok I'll get better as I write more stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Is this my true love **

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late. And can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend. R&R**

**Disclaimer don't own Ccs no mater how much I wish I did **

**Story: As Tomoyo parked the car Syaoran and Eriol came to help them out of the car Eriol as always went to tomoyo first and Sakura usually got out of the car herself not today though Syaoran helped her as Eriol got Tomoyo.**

"**Hey Syao how are you" Sakura asked.**

"**Im alright" he said when he looked down and saw the ring on her hand "your engaged?" he asked, his emotions and love for her heightening to their protective stage.**

"**Ya" she said "he's a nice guy" except for the fact he might be cheating on me she added in her mind.**

"**Oh" Syaoran said, as he let go of her "well it's good to see you again Sakura."**

"**It's good to see you again as well Syao." She said wishing he wouldn't have let her go.**

**Once inside Tomoyo asked the same question Sakura was wondering, "so Syaoran why are you in town again?"**

"**I'm here to look for a wife Im the last male of my blood line and must find a wife to take back to china" Syaoran answered.**

"**To bad no one cares about blood lines here in the states" Eriol said mockingly.**

"**I care about bloodlines I have my eye on a hottie" Tomoyo said flirtingly. **

"**Really?" asked Eriol "Who?" **

"**They know who they are" Tomoyo answered as Sakura tried to suppress her laughter at Eriol's funny face when he realized Tomoyo may not like him.**

**They all sat and talked for almost 2 hours before Tomoyo said "Oh Sakura lets go the mall is open!!!"**

"**May we go as well" Eriol asked. **

"**Oh please Eriol it's going to be 3 hours of them asking "Does this outfit make me look fat?"." Syaoran said mockingly**

**The girls gave him and dirty look and Tomoyo said "maybe some other time Eriol."**

**Authors note: Don't you think that was slightly better don't worry the mushy stuff will come later. Please R&R and I'll post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Is this my true love**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late. And can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend. R&R**

**Story: After the girls had left Eriol just glared at Syaoran until Syaoran said "Are you gonna yell at me or not." **

**All Eriol could do was stomp up the stairs and pout.**

**Meanwhile at the mall Tomoyo and Sakura were checking out guys, "Wow there's a lot of hot guys here" Sakura said **

"**Ya if only they were single" Tomoyo sighed**

"**It's ok Girl you'll find someone I did" Sakura told Tomoyo.**

"**Ya I know I just wish it were easier than this" Tomoyo sighed again.**

**It is easier Tomoyo can't you see Eriol needs you, Sakura thought.**

**Later as the girls were trying on jeans Tomoyos cell phone rang, "Hello?" Tomoyo said when she picked up the phone.**

"**Hello" said the male voice on the other end "Is Sakura with you" **

"**Ya" said Tomoyo "why?"**

"**Because she didn't leave a note or bother to call me when she left" said Sakura's angry fiancée.**

"**Oh" Tomoyo said "well I was in a rush I kinda dragged her out the door. Why didn't you call her phone anyway?" asked a confused Tomoyo.**

"**I dunno I gtg anyway" he said. Before he hung up Tomoyo heard a girl's voice in the background ask "where did we leave off?" Tomoyo debated on whether or not to tell Sakura.**

**After sakura came out of the changing room Tomoyo said "Sakura we need to talk."**

**After Tomoyo told Sakura everything Sakura's worst fears were confirmed, and everything fell into place.**

"**Well" Sakura said "I can only do one thing" she said as she sighed.**

"**What?" Tomoyo asked. **

"**Confront him." Sakura said**

"**But Sakura" Tomoyo said you need to call off the wedding **

"**NO!" Sakura yelled "I love him! How do I know you're not making it up?" Sakura yelled.**

"**Sakura why would I lie to you?" Tomoyo asked.**

"**I dunno" Sakura said "I just wanna go home."**

"**Alright" Tomoyo said lets go.**

**After taking Sakura home Tomoyo drove straight to Eriol's to tell Eriol and Syaoran what happened.**

**Authors note: Hehe do you guys really need the next chapter you know reading this may not be good for you. Hehe Im kidding I really wanna know whats gonna happen next as well and Im writing the story. Anyway R&R maybe I could use some ideas for up coming chapters. (I want more reviews come on ppl I know more than four of you are reading this).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Story: When Tomoyo got to Eriol's she buzzed him to let her in explaining it was important. Instead of playing and teasing with her as he always did he let her in right away.**

**When he came to her car to get her she told him she needed to speak to him and Syaoran both.**

**When they got inside Eriol called for Syaoran Who came down looking rather upset that he had to come down to talk.**

**They all sat on the couch and Tomoyo explained everything and after she was done Eriol and Syaoran couldn't believe Sakura was going to stay with someone who would treat her like that. **

**After a few minutes of complete silence Eriol spoke, "We need to devise a plan to mess up their wedding for the next 2 weeks before they marry."**

**Sakura's place:**

**Sakura sat on the couch waiting for him to come home and when he did she started to yell, "Where have you been!" she screeched "Oh ya that's right at your friends house how come I called them all and you weren't there hmmmm!" She screamed.**

**All her fiancée could do was stare at her in disbelief that she knew, "Hunny I swear I was at my friends house they were obviously lying to you" he said calmly as he reached for her hand.**

**She pulled it away and asked, "Why did Tomoyo hear another girl as she hung up the phone, and why didn't you call me before you called her!" Sakura could no longer hold back her tears she began to cry. "How could you do this to me Miguel I thought you loved me." Sakura cried running upstairs to their bedroom and locking the door.**

**Eriol's Place:**

**Tomoyo Syaoran and Eriol worked all night to devise a plan once they perfected it they decided they'd put the plan into action the following morning and hoped Sakura wouldn't suspect anything was up.**

**Tomoyo stayed the night and planed to go to her place in the morning to change, shower and pick up Sakura as she always did.**

**Authors note: Hehe Cliffy kinda keep reading to figure out their plan muhahahahaha hehe anyways R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**In the morning Tomoyo quietly left Eriol's estate to get to her place and shower and change.**

**After leaving her place she went to Sakuras house inside she could hear a yelling Miguel and a screaming Sakura.**

**Uh oh Tomoyo thought Sakura realized the truth.**

**Tomoyo approached the house and rang the doorbell wondering if they could actually hear it.**

**No one answered but the screaming and yelling had stopped Tomoyo slowly opened the door and saw Sakura and Miguel in the living room glaring at each other.**

"**Um hi" tomoyo said a little nervous that their glares toward each other may kill. They looked at her. **

"**Im going with Tomoyo" Sakura said calmly, "when I get back you had better be here or else I'll hunt down your little whore and the wedding will be off"**

"**How long do you plan to be gone" Miguel asked **

"**That's a stupid question" Sakura replied "If I don't want you to go and see her why would I want her here I'll be back when Im back and you'll deal with it."**

"**Come Tomoyo" Sakura ordered as she grabbed her purse.**

"**Wow Sakura what happened" Tomoyo asked when they got in the car.**

"**He's under my house arrest" Said a grinning Sakura.**

"**Whats your house arrest Sakura" Asked a confused Tomoyo.**

"**Yes my house arrest you see he's not allowed out of the house w/o me and no sex till he's been tested and if he has anything I'm leaving him" Sakura explained**

"**Oh" Tomoyo said I like your way of thinking.**

"**You always have" said a slightly giggling Sakura.**

**As they were driving to the mall Sakura's cell phone rang "oh it's Syaoran" Sakura smiled.**

**Good Tomoyo thought he must have heard me leave and is getting our plan started.**

**Sakura answered and after giggling and flirting said "of course I'd love to go to lunch with you next week ok bye."**

"**Lunch" Tomoyo said "sounds like Syaoran is trying to get you back."**

**Trying to get me back?" sakura asked "you really think so?"**

"**Ya" Tomoyo said "I don't think he likes Miguel."**

"**Oh that would be so romantic" Sakura sighed.**

"**Totally!" Tomoyo exclaimed.**

"**Calm down Tomo" Sakura said**

"**Sorry" Tomoyo replied.**

**When they got to the mall Tomoyo found the closest parking place and they went in.**

**Authors note: Alright Im slightly outta ideas so anyone with an idea of how they want this to go R&R.P.S. I know more of you read this than review it even if it is just to say good story I'll take it I want EVERYONE to review. Thank you to those of you who do review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Story: When Sakura and Tomoyo got in the mall Tomoyo knew exactly where she wanted to go.**

"**Come on Sakura" Tomoyo said pulling her friend.**

"**TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled "I'm not your Rag doll be careful."**

"**Sorry guess I got carried away" Tomoyo replied.**

"**Alright where do you wanna go that's so important?" Sakura asked.**

"**That new store that just opened" Tomoyo said.**

"**Oh my gosh" Sakura said "if it's just opened it's not gonna get up and run away"**

**Tomoyo just giggled and said still lets go "okay" said sakura.**

**Meanwhile at Eriol's:**

"**Syaoran why you freaking?" Eriol asked.**

"**Because this is my last chance to win her back" Syaoran said "I have to have Sakura my life is empty without her."**

"**I know what you mean" Eriol said.**

"**You want Sakura too?" Syaoran said in a shocked tone.**

"**NO! You idiot I was talking about Tomo she can't see that I need her" Eriol said.**

"**Oh" Syaoran said in a relived tone.**

**Eriol just laughed and threw a pillow at him. "You're so weird."**

**Meanwhile at Sakura's:**

"**No you can't come my fiancée is away and won't tell me when she is coming home" "Ya her ditsy friend told her I was cheating" "Ya I gotta go she'll be mad if she calls and Im on the phone" "I love you too"**

**Miguel hung up the phone with his mistress and ran his fingers through his hair.**

**Back at the mall:**

**Sakura and Tomoyo were eating lunch. **

"**Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.**

"**Ya" Tomoyo asked.**

"**Why don't you date Eriol haven't you seen the way he looks at you everyone knows he wants you to be his." Sakura told her.**

"**Eriol told everyone but me he loves me when he tells me he's in love with me and he wants me as more than a friend we'll date." Tomoyo replied.**

"**Why does he have to make the first move Tomo why can't it be you?" Sakura pried**

"**Because" Tomoyo said "I don't know when it'll be the right time guys are better at that" Tomoyo told her.**

**Sakura laughed at her friend "Oh Tomoyo" Sakura sighed "When are you gonna be realistic?"**

"**I am being realistic that's what has to happen" Tomoyo said.**

"**Whatever" Sakura said "you both have the same attitude so you two dating isn't ever gonna happen."**

**Author's note: Ok Im gonna end it there what part of R&R don't you guys understand come on guys it's really easy you read and then hit Submit Review at the bottom of the page, Im not getting any reviews, therefore Im not getting much inspiration help me out ppl. I don't mean for that too be mean Im just frustrated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Out to Lunch with Syaoran: Sakura went to lunch with Syaoran and loved every minute of it. It took her back to a time when it was only the two of them and no one else she loved that that made her feel so secure. She wished their lunch didn't have to end. But it did and she knew no one and nothing could stop that she had to go back to her cheating fiancée and take him to have him tested to see if she would be staying with him.**

**Outside Sakura's house: Sakura thanked Syaoran for a wonderful time, before she knew what was happening he pulled her close and kissed her. Then he broke the kiss hugged her and whispered "I'll see you later my love" and walked back to the car. Sakura stood there stunned.**

**Sakura entered the house and went to her bedroom to have a nap she was exhausted from the lunch with Syaoran and Tomoyo calling her every five minutes while they were on their way home to see how lunch was.**

**The next day:**

**Sakura Woke up to birds chirping she must have slept through the rest of the day and the night oh well she thought at least Im well rested in case Miguel does have something I can yell at him for it and throw him out she thought.**

**In the car on the way to the testing place neither said anything Miguel only looked over once in a while as to make sure she was still there.**

**At the testing place:**

**At the testing place the doctor didn't come in with good news the results shocked Miguel and he knew he lost Sakura as soon as the doctor told them he did have something.**

**Sakura yelled at him all the way home telling him it was over and how she never wanted to see him again and how if she did ever see him again she would kill him.**

**At Sakura's house:**

**Miguel packed all of his stuff into his car and left he was heartbroken but knew it was his fault if he truly loved sakura he wouldn't have put her threw any of this. Inside he knew Sakura was with Tomoyo and they were calling the entire guest list to tell them the wedding was off.**

**At Eriol's House:**

**The Phone rang it was Tomoyo Sakura had called off the wedding Eriol told her that Syaoran wasn't home but as soon as he did get home he would tell him. **

**Syaoran was thrilled to know that Sakura had called off the wedding and was trying to think of a way to seduce her to be with him, and a way he could claim her once and for all.**

**Authors note: I think its fair I leave off there anyway sorry I haven't updated in so long school started and I have been piled with homework anyway R&R and I'll try to update sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note: I know I don't usually put Author's notes at the beginning but I think I should for this one this chapter like the last one will have many different settings but it should be easy to follow. Just so ya'll know.**

**Eriol's house: Syaoran was on the phone with Yelen to tell her that it may be awhile before he came home seemed as he found his true love. Yelen was thrilled till she realized it was Sakura, Yelen always thought of Sakura as a stuck up snob.**

"**Why sakura Li why not some other girl why her?" Yelen insisted to know.**

"**Because I love her" Syaoran insisted**

"**Well I surely do not approve of her" Yelen snarled.**

"**Who said you had to" Syao asked angrily before slamming the phone down. "Shut up" Syaoran yelled at a laughing Eriol as he threw a pillow at him and stomped upstairs.**

**After Eriol heard Syaoran's door slam he picked up the phone to call Tomoyo.**

"**Hey Eriol whats up" Tomoyo asked when she picked up.**

"**Hey" Eriol replied "I was kinda wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me this Saturday"**

"**Is this a date?" Tomoyo asked.**

"**If you wanna make it that way" Eriol replied.**

"**Cool" exclaimed Tomoyo "It's a date"**

"**Alright" Eriol chuckled "I'll be there at 6:00 to pick you up ok?"**

"**Kay" Tomoyo replied and hung up.**

**Sakura's house: Sakura was upstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. **

"**Geez I can't have any peace with modern technology" sakura mumbled. She opened the door.**

"**Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" the man at the door asked.**

"**Yes I am" sakura replied.**

"**Great the man replied this are for you miss"**

"**Oh they are beautiful who are they from" Sakura asked.**

"**Not allowed to tell" the man replied "I was just told to deliver them ya know I get the call and I deliver there is a card though" he said as he walked down the walk and got back in his car and drove away.**

**Inside Sakura put the flowers in water and opened the envelope that contained the note.**

**Note: My dear Sakura I love you and I'm wondering if you'll ever love me back I hope you will. I love you. **

**That's odd Sakura thought I don't even know whose handwriting this is. **

**Authors note: I think we all know who the flowers are from But I'll still tell you in Chap. 9 thank you to those of you who have reviewed I love fans anyway I'll update soon. Much Love groupies. Just kidding, anyway R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note: No one minds that I start with Sakura finding out who the note is from and then Tomoyo obsessing over her date with Eriol right. Good glad we all agree.**

**Tomoyos House: "Tomoyo do you have any idea who sent the flowers?" Sakura asked.**

"**Let me see" Tomoyo said taking the note from Sakura. "Oh it's your secret admirer Sakura."**

"**Who's my secret admirer Tomoyo?" Asked a stumped Sakura.**

"**Syaoran duh" Tomoyo told her**

"**Syaoran wouldn't send a nameless note would he" Sakura wondered out loud.**

"**Sure with as much as he loves you he would" Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.**

"**Are sure Tomo" Sakura pushed.**

"**Yes" replied a bored Tomoyo. "Call him and ask if he's sent any flowers lately"**

"**Ok" Sakura said, picking up her Cell phone and Setting it to speaker phone as she dialed Syaoran's number.**

"**Hello?" answered a tired Syaoran.**

"**Oh Im sorry Syaoran did I wake you?" Sakura asked.**

"**No you didn't Sakura" Syaoran lied.**

**Tomoyo nodded to her telling her that he was lying. But Sakura played along. "Oh ok good" she said, "I just wanted to ask you a question."**

"**Ok" Syaoran said "go ahead I probably have an answer." **

"**I know you have an answer" Sakura giggled,**

"**Have you sent any flowers to any special girls lately?"**

"**I way have" Syaoran replied "Why?" **

"**Good" Sakura said. "Just so you know I do love you back" She said and hung up.**

"**Ok" Tomoyo said, "now help me accessorize for my date with Eriol."**

"**Alright lets go" Sakura said as she got up to go to tomoyos closet. As she opened the door to Tomoyo's closet the door bell rang.**

"**Oh no Sakura I think he's early" a nervous Tomoyo yelped**

"**If it's him I'll stall him and you go get ready" Sakura told her.**

"**You're the best Sakura!!" A happy Tomoyo yelled.**

"**Ya ya whatever" Sakura mumbled as she answered the door.**

"**Hey Sakura" Eriol said when he saw her "your early by and hour" Sakura said "Tomoyo is upstairs getting ready"**

"**Oh Im not here to pick Tomoyo up" Eriol said "I was asked to give you this it's from Syao" Eriol replied.**

"**Oh ok" Sakura said.**

"**Think it would be kewl if I said hi to Tomo before I left" he asked.**

"**I guess" Sakura said. "But I'm not responsible for any deaths"**

"**Ok" Eriol chuckled as he ran upstairs and opened Tomo's door.**

"**ERIOL!!!!!!!!" Screamed Tomoyo "GO AWAY!!"**

"**Sorry" Eriol laughed as he ran out the door "Bye Saku see you later" Eriol said to a laughing Sakura as he ran out the door.**

**Sakura went up to make sure Tomoyo hadn't had a heart attack "You ok Tomo" Sakura asked.**

"**Ya Im ok how could Eriol do that to me?" Tomoyo asked.**

"**He wanted to see you" Sakura said "I didn't know you were already getting dressed sorry"**

"**It's ok Saku" Tomo replied "Will you please do my hair in one of you famous up dews" Tomoyo asked Sakura.**

"**Sure" Sakura replied as she put Tomoyos hair back into a tight ponytail and curled it.**

**After Sakura was done with Tomoyo's make-up she told Tomoyo how beautiful she looked in her midnight blue evening gown with her midnight blue butterfly shoes and her matching purse. Just then the doorbell rang and Sakura and Tomoyo went down to see Eriol.**

**Authors note: Well that's chap 9 thank you to those of you who reviewed as always. Anyways I will be taking suggestions as to how you want the rest of the story to go so tell me what you want and I'll try to use as many of your ideas as I can. And yes you will get credit for helping me. Thanks R&R. Oh ya and Yes VampiricEternity you can be a groupie, as long as I can be your groupie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note: Hey guys Im back Yay! Anyways its homecoming week so this will be your last update this week sry I gotta have skool spirit Im color Guard you know we spin the flags during halftime anyways that all I wanted to say so on with the story.**

**When Eriol saw Tomoyo all he could do was stand there and stare at her. **

"**What's wrong cat got your tongue Eriol" she giggled.**

"**No he said it's that you look amazingly beautiful tonight!" He told her.**

**She blushed, "thank you Eriol." She replied **

"**So shall we go?" he asked. **

"**Yes we shall go" she replied**

"**Alright let's go!" Sakura exclaimed **

"**No sweetheart this is my date" Tomoyo told her.**

"**Oh ya" Sakura said "oh well Eriol would Syaoran be okay with a late night visit?"**

"**I guess" he said.**

"**Cool" She said.**

**Eriol's house:**

**Syaoran was sitting in his room in his boxers when Sakura came in and interrupted his thoughts she came and sat with him as he put his arm around her she settled in to his arms.**

"**So whatcha doin here?" he asked.**

"**Nothin I wanted to see you" she replied.**

"**Really?" he asked surprised.**

"**Of course she said to do this" she said before their lips met for their first kiss. **

"**Oh" he said after they broke the kiss well I wanna give you something too"**

"**Oh really" she challenged.**

"**Yes really" he said. Laying her down and kissing her.**

**She moaned as he further explored her mouth, 'He's such a great kisser' she thought as he deepened the kiss.**

**After they broke the kiss the laid their in each others arms kissing and cuddling till Sakura fell asleep in Syaoran's arms.**

**Eriol and Tomoyo:**

**Eriol took Tomoyo to dinner then back to her house for what she called after date activities which consisted of her fave movie, A little make-out secession then they would see from there where the night would go.**

**After their make-out secession: "Wanna stay tonight?" Tomoyo asked. **

"**Absolutely" Eriol replied.**

"**Come on" Tomoyo said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him to her room after changing into night clothes they settled in each others arms and fell asleep.**

**Author's notes: That Sucked!!! Come on people what are your thoughts what do you want to happen I'm giving you guys a chance to basically write my story for me so do it R&R. Oh ya And I wanna give special thanks to VampiricEternity she is my best reviewer Come on guys Reviews make me feel loved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note alright remember Eriol and Tomoyo are at Tomoyo's house and Syaoran and Sakura are at Eriol's house. With that outta the way. Sry I haven't written in awhile been busy anyway I'll try to update more often.**

**Eriol's house:**

**Sakura woke up in Syaoran's arms and looked at the clock oh no she thought 12:00 she had to go to lunch with her mother to explain why she was canceling the wedding.**

**She started to get outta bed only to be pulled back in by Syaoran "where exactly do you think your going?" he asked. **

"**I have a lunch date with my mom" she explained. **

"**Oh" Syaoran said "she already called your cell phone I answered it for you she was more than happy to reschedule for next week when I told her you were with me and still sleeping."**

"**Oh no" Sakura mumbled.**

"**What's wrong sweetheart" he asked pulling her closer to him.**

"**Nothing except that my mom has been hoping we'd get married since she met you a few summers ago" Sakura said.**

"**That's a bad thing?" Syaoran asked. "I've been hoping we'd get married since I met you." Syaoran said tracing her lips with his finger.**

**Sakura groaned "No it's not a bad thing I just don't want her to think I left Miguel for you."**

"**Let her think that" Syaoran said "we know the truth he was a player who only wanted to marry you because of your money."**

"**Ya" Sakura said "unfortunately she won't see it that way"**

"**Like I said let her think that and maybe we'll end up together anyways"Syaoran whispered in her ear and ran his fingers through her hair.**

"**Are you trying to ask me out Syao?" Sakura asked him.**

"**No" Syaoran said looking around trying to seem innocent.**

"**Ok" Sakura giggled "What time you picking me up Saturday night and how shall I dress?"**

"**I never asked" Syaoran said defensively.**

"**No you implied" Sakura told him.**

"**Ok Fine Saturday night 6:00 dress casual First date isn't gonna be fancy" Syaoran said.**

"**Ok" Sakura said a little surprised.**

**Then they laid back down in each others arms to cuddle.**

**Tomoyos house:**

**Tomoyo awoke to a smiling Eriol "good morning beautiful."**

"**Good morning" Said a still sleepy Tomoyo.**

**Eriol Hugged Tomoyo "Come on wake up sweetheart" **

**Tomoyo made Eriol laugh by grabbing a pillow hitting him with it and then putting her head under it.**

"**Geez" Eriol said "no need to get mad just cuz I woke you up."**

"**You didn't wake me" Tomoyo said "you just make me not wanna go back to sleep."**

"**Oh" Eriol said "well what do you wanna do if you don't wanna go back to sleep."**

"**I wanna do this" Tomoyo said kissing Eriol.**

**Eriol groaned and deepened the kiss and Tomoyo pressed up to him.**

**Authors note: Hehe Eriol and Syaoran are like perfect b/fs in this story and Girls I know this isn't truly how guys are but we can dream right. Oh ya and about Sakura having a mom I know she doesn't but I want her to have one so there I don't have to not let Sakura have a mom just cuz the TV shows and movies say she doesn't have one. Anyway plz R&R!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note: Remember last chap Syao asked Sakura out for a date on Saturday so we'll start there and I still need ideas for this**

**story, Im running outta ideas.**

**Sakura's house:**

"**Tomoyo what should I wear I want to look casual but not too casual." Sakura told Tomoyo as Tomoyo was helping her get ready.**

"**Well I honestly don't think Syao cares what you wear" Tomoyo answered truthfully.**

"**Well I care this is like our first official date" Sakura said nervously.**

"**Ok" Tomoyo said "then wear your dark blue capris with your striped orange and pink striped tank" (not an ugly orange a pretty pastel orange Im using what Im wearing so ya.)**

"**Oh Tomoyo you're a genius!" Sakura exclaimed "that's perfect which shoes my white platforms of my brown platforms."**

"**The brown ones will go better I think Tomoyo told her.**

"**Ok" Sakura said.**

**Just then there was a knock at the door.**

"**Uh oh" Tomoyo said.**

"**Whats uh oh Tomo I don't like uh oh"**

"**Uh oh is that its 6 o'clock and that's Syao" Tomoyo explained.**

"**Oh no my make-up not done tho we took to long on my outfit" Sakura said sounding very upset.**

"**Ok" Tomoyo said "I'll distract him you get your make-up on."**

"**Ok" Sakura said.**

**Tomoyo went and answered the door, "Hello Syao" she greeted. "Sakura will be down in a second" she informed him.**

"**Oh ok" Syaoran said.**

**They sat in silence until Sakura came down.**

"**Hello Syao" Sakura said.**

"**Hello Sakura you look beautiful" Syaoran told her.**

"**Thank you." Sakura said blushing slightly.**

**Syaoran smiled seeing that he had made her blush. "You may want to grab a jacket he told her it'll get cold tonight."**

"**Ok" Sakura agreed.**

"**Bye Tomo" Sakura said grabbing her purse "Please lock the door after you leave" Sakura added throwing her extra key to Tomoyo.**

"**Ok" Tomoyo agreed I'll just clean all the clothes up from your floor then leave" Tomoyo told her.**

"**Ok" Sakura told her. **

**Syaoran's car:**

"**So where are we going Syao?" Sakura asked.**

"**You'll see which so you prefer Wendys or Subway" (those are my favorite restaurants.)**

"**Um I think I would rather have Subway" Sakura answered.**

"**Ok" Syaoran said. "Then that's where we'll go to eat."**

**After they got their subs from subway they went to Syaoran's hide out which was beautiful it was under the willow in the park that Sakura always passed whenever she was looking for Syaoran.**

"**I never knew you were ever here when I was looking for you I never even thought to look here" Sakura told him.**

"**Yes well Im always here I've always come here no one ever knows that I am here" Syaoran confessed to her as they started to eat.**

**After they had eaten Syaoran held Sakura in his arms. They both wished they could stay that way forever. Finally Syaoran asked Sakura if she wanted to go rent movie and watch them at her place she said yes so they got up and went back to his car.**

**Authors note: This was short I only wrote it cuz I haven't updated in so long Im really sorry guys so anyway R&R and hopefully you guys will give me some ideas this really sucks it took me all day to write this Im running outta ideas for it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note: Hey guys I have no idea whatsoever what to write so if it sucks Im sry I need ideas ppl come on.**

**Sakura and Syaoran rented movies and went to her house, Sakura popped popcorn and Syaoran put the chips dip and candy into bowls. After it was all set out on the coffee table Sakura and Syaoran turned their first movie on. (The movie can be w/e ya'll want it to be.)**

**Sakura and Syaoran cuddled on the couch all night and ate candy and popcorn. They finally fell asleep on the couch together. **

**Meanwhile at Eriol's:**

**Unlike Syao and Sakura Tomoyo and Eriol weren't yet asleep. Instead they were upstairs in Eriol's room Tomoyo and Eriol were making out with Tomoyo on top and Eriol under her enjoying the whole thing. Eriol reached under Tomoyo's shirt and played with her breast and was satisfied when he heard her moan and after a few minutes of playing under her shirt he switched their positions so he was on top and they went on. (I'll tell you what my B/f always tells me use your imagination on what they are doin I don't wanna change it to R rated so we'll stop them there).**

**The next morning at Sakura's **

**Sakura woke up to the smell of pancakes and wandered into the kitchen where she found Syaoran.**

**She smiled "Whatcha doin she asked?" **

**He smiled back and said "Making you breakfast"**

"**Ahh" she said "well it smells good"**

"**I know." Syao said conceitedly "Why don't you go take a shower and when you get back it'll be ready Ok?" **

"**Ok" Sakura said enthusiastically.**

**At Eriol's: **

**Eriol awoke and laid there as he smiled at Tomoyo and after she didn't wake he couldn't help himself and he kissed her awake she moaned and rolled over and found him there and as he caught her lips she moaned again. **

**Authors note: Alright that sucked but at least I got it done and the next one might take even longer cuz Im in swimming and color guard now so that's just an update so ya'll don't start hatin on me kayz and give me some ideas plz Im running out of ideas fast. I love you guys in a friendly way cuz I don't actually know any of you ya know so anyways bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Sakura's house:**

**Sakura and Syao laughed and ate their breakfast they were having so much fun that neither wanted Syao to go but knew he had to no matter how much Sakura begged Syao insisted that he had to go and that they could get together more before he had to leave to go back home she agreed but was still sorrowful when he left. **

**At Eriol's: Tomoyo and Eriol got dressed and made dinner plans for that night. Syao walked in as Tomoyo kissed Eriol good bye and left.**

"**Hey Syao see ya later" Tomoyo said.**

"**Right ok" Syao said.**

**Syaoran realized the stupid look on Eriol's face after Tomoyo left.**

"**Alright" Syao said leaning against the wall "what happened last night?"**

"**Nothing" Eriol said defensively.**

"**Eriol we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice" Syaoran informed him.**

"**Ok ok me and Tomoyo had the kinda fun only married couples should have last night." Eriol confessed.**

"**Oh" Syao said "That's nice I'll be in my room if you need me he said as we walked upstairs."**

**Eriol followed him a little suspicious as to what he may be doing.**

**Eriol found him in his room "Alright Syao tell me what that was about"**

"**Huh?" Syao asked.**

"**You know what I mean" Eriol said.**

"**Hey you scored with Tomoyo last night that's cool" Syao told him.**

"**Ok" Eriol said still a little confused.**

**Sakura's house:**

**Sakura was sitting on the couch waiting for someone to call or until she found something she needed to do. **

**While she was deep in thought about Syao the doorbell rang, "Why must the doorbell always ring when Im in a happy place." She asked herself she went and answered the door. "Tomoyo what's wrong" she asked her friend who was standing on the front porch crying.**

"**I lost it last night Sakura I lost it to Eriol!" Tomoyo cried.**

"**Lost what to Eriol Tomoyo"**

"**What do you think Sakura I was at his house all night last night?"**

"**Tomoyo I thought you said you'd never do that until you wedding night"**

"**I know but we started making out and it just happened"**

"**Well you love Eriol right?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Then why are you so upset about it you lost it with someone you really love"**

"**I'm upset because this relationship might not work and I'll be very very upset because not only did I love him I also gave it up to him."**

"**Oh good point well come on in"**

**As Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the couch and Sakura calmed Tomoyo down about the whole thing the phone rang.**

"**Just a sec Tomoyo its Syao I need to take this."**

"**Ok"**

"**Hello" Sakura said as she answered the phone.**

"**Hello Sakura I have a question for you"**

"**Ya" **

"**Well Tomoyo and Eriol are going on a dinner date tonight I say we ask them if it would be okay that we tag along doubles are fun"**

"**Ok well Tomoyo's right here I'll ask her"**

"**Ok" **

**Sakura put her hand over the mouthpiece "Hey Tomoyo Syao and I wanna tag along on you and Eriol's dinner date if that's alright"**

"**Umm let me ask Eriol I don't wanna make a one sided decision"**

"**Ok"**

"**Hey Syao get Eriol on the phone Tomoyo wants to talk to him"**

"**Ok"**

**Syao put his hand over the mouthpiece and called for Eriol.**

"**Ya" Eriol said coming into Syao's room **

"**Tomoyo wants to talk to you about me and Sakura tagging along for a double date with you two tonight."**

"**Hello" Eriol's said taking the phone.**

"**Hey baby" **

"**So do you want Saku and Syao tagging along tonight?"**

"**Yes and No" **

"**Well you gotta pick one hunny"**

"**I know but do you wanna let them come"**

"**Ya if you want them to a double date could be fun"**

"**Ok we'll give them one chance"**

"**Ok baby"**

"**Ok I guess me and Saku have to go get ready bye"**

"**Bye" Eriol said.**

**Eriol's house:**

"**Come on Syao lets go get ready" Eriol said "we have girls to impress"**

"**Ok" Syao replied "let's get ready."**

**Authors note: I know too much dialogue but Im a little upset right now so ya anyways Love ya'll and I'll update as soon as I can and what happened to reviews for the last chappie?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note: Alright everyone always shows that we chicks obsess over our outfits but we know guys obsess too. Right? Well you know now.**

**Eriol's house: **

**"Syao I have nothing to wear" Eriol whined.**

"**Oh my gosh Eriol you have plenty to wear whats wrong with your dark jeans and your blue shirt?"**

"**I don't know"**

"**Well there you go" Syaoran ended the conversation by walking out so Eriol could dress.**

**Sakura's house:**

"**Sakura we can wear the matching outfits I made for us" Tomoyo said grinning and hoping for Sakuras approval of the outfit.**

"**Alright Tomo we'll wear those they are kinda cute" sakura smiled.**

**The outfit consisted of a blue top with black lace trimming around the bottom so that some of there stomach showed and tight dark blue jeans with a blue belt that tied on the side and hung there.**

**They boys arrived at Sakura's house hoping the girls were actually ready unlike the first dates they had experienced when the girls still needed time to get ready.**

"**I say we give them 5 more minutes" Syao said "they may not be ready"**

"**Good point"**

**5 minutes later:**

**They rang the doorbell and heard the girls rush to get it they got some dirty looks.**

"**Syao your 5 minutes late how could you!!"**

"**See" Eriol said "I knew this would happen try to be nice and give them 5 extra minutes and they were already ready"**

"**If you knew why did you let me tell you to wait 5 minutes?" Syao asked.**

"**I dunno"**

**The girls giggled and told them it was okay as they all got in the car.**

"**So where we goin for dinner" Sakura asked.**

"**Oops" the boys said together**

"**Oh you're smart" Tomo said sarcastically.**

**They all settled for sonic then the roller rink.**

"**That was fun" Sakura said beaming from ear to ear.**

"**Sakura you had fun because unlike the rest of us you can skate you're used to rollerblading" Syaoran tried to explain to her.**

"**Oh yeah huh?" Sakura said.**

**Everybody laughed tho and agreed they had had a good time.**

**Authors note I thought it was okay Im getting better hope you guys like it. Love ya!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Authors note: Am I taking to long Im sorry I'll try to write longer chapters for you guys and what happened to all my groupies ya'll disappeared like totally I miss you anyway on with the story.**

**After their fun filled night Eriol asked the girls if they wanted to spend the night at his place or not. The girls said no.**

**"Well then whose house do I drop you off at?" Eriol asked.**

"**Eriol hunny where did you pick us up Sakura's house then don't you think that's where you should drop us off" Tomoyo said teasingly.**

"**Don't be so mean Tomo I was just playing with you guys Im not an idiot I know where you need to be dropped off." He said defensively.**

**Syao and Sakura laughed finding the humor in the whole thing. Once they got to Sakura's the guys escorted the girls to the door.**

"**Bye baby I'll miss you" Syao said running his fingers through Sakuras hair.**

**Sakura giggled and said "Why though you'll see me tomorrow"**

"**I can't wait till tomorrow though babe" Syao informed her.**

"**Sure you can" Sakura said "And just to prove it here" she said right before their lips connected for a good night kiss.**

**Tomoyo and Eriol had basically the same conversation except theirs ended with a late night scheme to meet at her house when she called. (We know what their planning right).**

**After Tomoyo and Sakura went in they had their late night girl to girl talk Tomoyo said she had a dress she'd planned to work on that night and had to go.**

"**Tomoyo why are you lying to me you're going to go meet Eriol and we both know it."**

"**I am not" Tomoyo said trying to defend her self.**

"**Ya ok Sakura said but just remember tonight when you're laying in his arms that I know where you are."**

"**Ok I will" Tomoyo said a little scared.**

"**Ok good" Sakura said "now go I gotta call Syao and tell him to come over I need someone to spend the night with me" **

"**Im gone"**

**Tomoyo got in her car and drove home as soon as she hit the drive way she called Eriol to tell him she was home.**

**After Sakura saw tomoyo off she went took a shower and called Syao and told him she would leave the garage door unlocked then she gave him the code to open the garage. **

**Authors note: Im gonna cry I have no inspiration I don't think anyone's out there anymore maybe I should erase this story and start with another but I don't know you guys review and tell me I think I lost all of you guys. Is my story really that bad?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Sakuras house the next morning:**

**Sakura awoke to the sound of Syaoran's angry voice he was on the phone and was obviously very upset with the person on the other end.**

"**NO!!" Syao exclaimed angrily. "What will you do to make me?" Pause.**

"**And what if I already found my true love?"**

**Sakuras heart skipped a beat Syao loved her he truly loved her she was so happy she felt like she was on cloud nine.**

**Syao finally ended the phone call with fine come meet her yourself.**

**When he came back Sakura asked "meet who?"**

"**Sakura we have to flee the country"**

**Sakura giggled "Why?"**

"**Because my mother wants to meet you"**

"**So" **

"**So she'll ruin everything and I need you I don't want to lose you and if you meet my mother I will totally lose you"**

"**Well if you don't wanna lose me that would require getting married this requires meeting your mother."**

"**Fine Cherry blossom but I warned you" **

"**I know" Sakura said in a seducing way that made Syao want to kiss her and forget al about this subject but he knew he had to finish.**

"**Ok since you will be meeting my mother I'll pick you up at 12 she wants lunch tomorrow"**

"**Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?"**

"**Because she wants to meet you so she can start planning our wedding so I can be the head of the Li clan ASAP."**

"**Oh" sakura groaned as she grabbed her cell phone.**

"**Oh now you wanna flee the country no Im calling Tomo I need a new outfit I must look good if I want your mom to let me rule the Li clan with you."**

**Tomoyo's house**

**Tomoyos cell phone rang and she jumped from the table to get it "Hello"**

"**Hey Tomoyo" a happy Sakura exclaimed and explained the whole situation.**

"**Ok I'll be there in an hour"**

"**Thanks Tomoyo"**

**An hour later**

**Tomoyo pulled up in front of Sakuras house. After prying her out of Syao's arms they made their way to the mall.**

**At the mall**

"**Ok Sakura what should we get you to wear?" **

"**Something that says Im good enough to be head lady of the Li clan"**

"**Umm that means you need a pretty dress like a sun dress but it cant be to elegant its only lunch you don't want to be to dressed up but then again you may be expected to dress casual heck I dunno call Syao and ask him"**

**While Sakura was calling Syao Tomoyo called Eriol and told him to meet her at her house around 5 or 6 and if she was still with Sakura at that time shed call to tell him not to.**

"**Ok Tomoyo no dress it has to be casual but not to casual"**

"**Why are we here then?"**

"**Because it the mall and they have clothes here duh silly"**

"**No Sakura I make clothes and I just finished the outfit you are describing"**

"**Really then lets go"**

**At Tomoyos house**

**Tomoyo pulled out a pretty Denim Jumper that zipped up and had the cutest matching belt Sakura had ever seen.**

"**Oh Tomoyo it's so pretty"**

"**I know and its only semi casual now tell me who you love"**

"**You I love you so much…after Syaoran of course."**

**They both laughed and talked for a few hours until finally Tomoyo had to take Sakura home so she could be ready for the next day.**

**After dropping Sakura off Tomoyo went by Eriol's house and picked him up so they could hang out.**

**The next morning **

**Sakura woke at 8 and got ready to meet Syao's mother. Sakura was so nervous and was trying to figure out what the best thing to say was when Syao called to tell her he'd be picking her up early b/c his mother wanted to meet Sakura and him at the airport.**

**Authors note: Ok maybe I'll have the next one up on Christmas Eve or before hopefully we'll see how you guys reply to this one and I wanna give a very special thanks to Yahaku-kan For inspiring me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Instead of picking Sakura up in his car, as Syaoran usually did he picked her up in a fancy limo. This made Sakura even more nervous.**

"**Syao?"**

"**Yes my love."**

"**I don't wanna meet your mom anymore now."**

"**Heh why not?"**

"**Because I've never been in a limo."**

"**Oh well you better get used to it if your gonna rule the Li clan with me."**

"**Besides your rich there's had to be times when you've rode in a limo."**

"**Nope not that I can remember anyways"**

"**Well now you'll remember huh"**

"**Guess so"**

**At the airport:**

"**Hello Syaoran oh I missed you!!!" Yelen exclaimed as she hugged and kissed him.**

"**Mom this is Sakura, Sakura this is my mother."**

"**Hello Mrs.Li" Sakura greeted politely.**

"**Hello Sakura, and please call me Yelen."**

**Syaoran was shocked to hear his mother saying that she barely knew Sakura.**

**While entering the limo Yelen whispered to Syaoran that she loved Sakura already. Good lets keep it that way Syaoran thought.**

**On their way to the restaurant and all through lunch Yelen and Sakura got to know each other. Syaoran was shocked at how easily Sakura got along with his mother though he was very happy.**

**After lunch Yelen said she needed to go to a hotel to get some sleep. "Oh please stay with me" Sakura begged.**

"**Oh dear I don't want to be a burden."**

"**You wont besides why would I want to stay in my mansion on my own anyway please just stay with me there is plenty of room."**

"**Well if you're sure." Yelen said giving into Sakuras kind gesture.**

"**I'm very sure." Sakura said very reassuringly.**

**Once at Sakura's house, Syaoran took all of his mother's luggage to the guest room which was a beautiful baby blue and had small red roses around the top near the ceiling and the bottom near the floor.**

"**Thank you very much Sakura" Yelen said yawning.**

"**Your welcome" Sakura said leaving the room so Yelen could get some sleep.**

**As soon as Sakura left Yelen started to think of ways to get Sakura away from her precious Syaoran.**

**Authors note: I hate this chapter. That's all I have to say.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Is this my true love?**

**Summary: Can Syaoran stop Sakura from marrying the wrong guy before it's too late, and can Eriol find the courage to become Tomoyos special friend? RR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ccs no matter how much I wish I did.**

**Yelen took out paper and pencil to write out her ideas to fully pursue them. Yelen sat and thought about what she could say to make Syao look like a horrible man to be with but there was nothing she could think of. So she started to think about the bad things about Sakura. **

**Yelen's list was long and full of mean things about sakura such as she was controlling, jealous of her and many other mean horrible things guys cant stand about their girlfriends. **

**A few hours later Sakura gently knocked on the door to Yelen's room, Yelen came to the door immediately.**

**"Yes Sakura what do you need?"**

** "Well dinner is ready and Li is here I was hoping you'd be hungry so you could dine with us." Sakura said sweetly.**

**"Of course my dear I will be down in a couple of minutes." Yelen said very motherly.**

**Yelen came down just as Sakura and Syaoran got done setting everything on the table and sat down. After saying their prayers they started to eat the spaghetti Sakura had made along with the salad and dinner rolls. Of all the mean things Yelen could say about Sakura horrible cook was not one of them Sakura was an excellent cook and she choose all the right things to go along with her meal.**

**After dinner Yelen retired to her bedroom for the night. Syaoran and Sakura talked for awhile till Syaoran absolutely had to leave. Syaoran and Sakura lost all track of time though as their conversation had turned to serious matters and it was 1:00 am before they knew it and Sakura insisted he stay in the guest room next to her room. No matter how much he insisted his mother would have a fit Sakura stood her ground and told him it was too late to leave. Eventually Syaoran gave in and stayed in the guest room, even though he had the strange feeling he should leave and the strange feeling he should go and sleep in Sakura's room even though he knew that would cause huge problems between Sakura, him, and his mother, and he knew he didn't want to make a small thing huge even though it might explode to be huge because they were sleeping in the same house. **

**The next morning as every morning Tomoyo came over except this morning Sakura was still asleep so Yelen answered the door and when she saw Tomoyo and Eriol standing there became very joyful.**

**"Tomoyo! Eriol! Im so happy to see the both of you are you two a couple" Yelen said with a huge smile as she gave them both hugs. **

**"Yes we are Mrs.Li" Tomoyo said. "But we just came to pick up Sakura and Syaoran to take them to the mall." **

**"Oh sweetheart Syaoran isn't here he went home last night, and please call me Yelen." Yelen informed.**

**"Oh no Yelen" Eriol told her, "Syao called late last night to tell me that he was staying here because it was very late and Sakura had insisted he do so."**

**"Oh really" Yelen said in shock. Yelen began straight for Sakura's room to yell at her son. Yelen burst open the doors to Sakuras room and Sakura woke up instantly.**

**"Yelen?" Sakura shrieked in shock. **

**"Where's my son!" Yelen said very angrily.**

**"He's in the room next door I insisted he stay because we got very deep in our conversation and next thing we knew it was 1:00 in the morning so I insisted he stay so he would not be hurt with all the crazy 1 am drivers." Sakura said still startled.**

**"Oh" Yelen said.**

**"Sakura can we go to the mall now?" Tomoyo asked poking her head into the room.**

**"Sure" Sakura giggled. **

**Authors note: I am very sorry I haven't updated in such a long time I've been very busy with swim finals and tests and homework this was a free night I had I hope I still have devoted readers that really don't care that I took forever. I really am Sorry so anyone got any ideas on how I can continue the story? Thank you.**


End file.
